Warp Star Jacked!
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: Kirby thought that he'd seen it all...until his Warp Star was stolen by another Nintendo character! Now a high speed chase ensues! Will Kirby get his Warp Star back, or will the rogue character get away with it? Rated T for crime portrayal. This story was started on an antique computer running Win3.1, and transferred to a Win7 computer for finishing before upload.


_"WARP STAR JACKED!"_

A Kirby One-shot Fanfic

Written by Jacob Davis

* * *

><p>Kirby never thought that something like this would happen. Being a star warrior, he'd thought he'd seen it all. Boy, was he wrong.<p>

Kirby had battled many kinds of enemies the Dreamscape over. But now, someone had literally done something to him that would change his own views on how most worlds work.

His sole form of transportation, the Warp Star, was, for lack of a better word, stolen.

To better explain, let's take a look at how this all started.

* * *

><p>9 August 2014 - 11:30 AM<p>

Kirby had just came home from one of his many adventures. He was so exhausted from the many hours of swallowing enemies, copying abilities, and flying around various stages, that he needed a massive break. As was his usual routine after any hard day, he locked down his Warp Star, activated its theft protection, and secured the garage tight. Then, he went out to shop for a few things. Most of his groceries had spoiled in the time frame of his last journey across the Dreamscape.

Kirby may not have known it, but as he was going out, someone was about to go in.

A rogue Yoshi was watching the whole thing, unbeknownst to our little Star Warrior, and he knew how to get past even the tightest security. It was when he was certain that Kirby was gone that he went into action. He pulled out his pocket kit and set to work. Within minutes, he picked the locks on Kirby's front door and went in. Now to the garage, A straight shot to its door from inside the house. Again, the locks were picked. Now, the electronic security. The Yoshi pulled out a small computer and pushed a button. Within seconds, all the Warp Star's security measures were disabled. Now for his newest joyride in years. He went in and flew it out.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Kirby got home that he would notice that something was off. He went up to his front door. Unlocked. Someone was here. Might've picked the lock. Into the living room. Everything looks fine. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, as it should be. Garage...<p>

When Kirby went into the garage, he stopped. Dead. He couldn't believe it, yet it was supposed to be there when he got back! The Warp Star he used for his long journeys was stolen!

Distraught, Kirby decided to telephone his friend about the situation. The fact that someone would take his only mode of transport was most inexcusable, even for an intergalactic warrior! To make things worse, that Warp Star was the only one of its make and model ever built. Hal Motors was commissioned to custom make it for him.

Not too far away was the residence of Kirby's friend. Masahiro Sakurai was responsible for training Kirby in his various moves, and propelling him up to top status. But, he never expected Kirby to call him up. The phone rang.

"Kirby? Is that you? What happened?" Kirby tried to explain, but Kirby only managed to say "Warp Star! Warp Star!" Kirby sounded down. Sakurai banged the handset down and went to investigate. But when he got to Kirby's house, he would realize what Kirby was trying to tell him.

"Kirby," Sakurai asked, "Who did this?" Kirby just stood there, looking at where his vehicle would have been. Sakurai pulled out a phone and dialed the police. "This is Sakurai. Kirby's Warp Star has been stolen. I need anyone currently on-duty to be on the lookout for it." At that point, Kirby pulled out his Star Rod and pressed a switch. Presumably, to Kirby, that would activate the Lo-Jack he installed.

* * *

><p><em>"Attention all units, code 3-24 in progress, suspect heading on the A25 southbound. Stolen vehicle identified as a custom vehicle from HAL Laboratory, a WS-91K Warp Star. Any on-duty units, please respond, over."<em>

Several police units followed the rogue Yoshi, Kirby and Sakurai following behind in his pickup. The chase went on through several city blocks. People ran for cover, cars stopped abruptly, and a schoolhouse was nearly demolished. The chase rounded a corner, and soon they were on a highway. Now this just got nuts. The Yoshi stepped on the gas, and the Warp star started to move away from the cruisers which were trying so desperately to keep up. But, little did the Yoshi know about the power of the Dreamland Police Force. A blockade was set up right before the next turn-off. King Dedede was standing right in front of it. That drove the Yoshi nuts. He stepped on the gas, and the Warp Star shot off like a cannon!

Sakurai got out of the truck, Kirby following behind. Dedede launched Kirby and a member of the DPF into the air. By now, the star was a hundred feet in the air. The police officer took out a baton and pushed a button. It turned into an air disc with enough space for the officer and Kirby. They shot off after the Warp Star, ready to make an arrest. They kept going until Kirby was within range for a clear shot. He took out his Star Rod and swung. The resulting blast dislodged the hull so much that the Warp Star was forced to start an emergency landing mode. Several more Dreamland officers were waiting on the ground.

When the Warp Star landed, the Yoshi tried to make a run for it. But Kirby would have none of it. Anger flashing on his face, he took off after him, and within seconds pinned the Yoshi down to the ground. The officer went up to them. Kirby got up off of the Yoshi, and a second later, he had been handcuffed.

The officer arrested the Yoshi after the ordeal. "Yoshi Verde deCampa, under the authority of the Dreamland National Police, you have been placed under arrest for Grand Theft Auto," the officer said. "You have the right to remain silent, and make no statement at all. Should you give up this right, anything you say can, and _will, _be used against you. You have the right to get an attorney, and have him present during questioning. If you desire, and cannot afford one, an attorney will be appointed to represent you by the court. Do you understand?"

The Yoshi, although sad to see it end like this, slowly nodded acknowledgment, with a "Yah-shee..." He was later put into the cruiser and driven off.

With that escapade over, Kirby turned to Sakurai with a questioning look. They both never thought this would happen. Sakurai smiled down at him. They both knew that that would never happen again.


End file.
